


Then, Suddenly.

by Blepbean



Series: Holidays with Fanfictions 2017 [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, just soooooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: TLDR just fluff





	Then, Suddenly.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I’m a little too late i should be making 3 a week, ohh welll have fun with this wholesome ship kids

Ethan flicked through the pages, the rough texture on the cover felt nice against his skin.  
He grabbed the hot cocoa in front of him, the warm feeling of the cup with the cold weather outside calmed Ethan down, the little white flowers fell to the driveway, which meant more work for shoveling the driveway. Still right not right now as he wore the green Christmas sweater Mark gave to him as he was living with him for a few days now.  
Ethan sneezed when Mark came into the living room, with his blue Christmas sweater that is too big for him to fit. He saw him laughing at him as he stared at him.  
“What is it?” Ethan asked, a little flustered. Mark calmed down as he sighed.  
“You look really cute when you sneeze,” he said, wiping his tears away.  
“And it’s funny to me I don’t know why, you look like a kitten.” Mark said. Which made Ethan more flustered as he raised the book right up to his nose, hiding his beet red face he looked at the book, not entirely reading as Mark approached him.

Still he kept ‘reading’ as he ignored the older man’s remarks and teases from the other side of the couch. If he could stand that one road trip where Mark was drunk for the whole entire way back home, he’s sure he can survive anything. Once Mark stopped with his teasing he sighed, returning to his book he caught him looking at him at the corner of his eye Ethan rolled his eyes and took a sip of his hot cocoa, when suddenly it spilled onto his sweater. He swore under his breath as he stood up, going to the kitchen when Mark stopped him.  
“It’s OK Ethan, I’ll take care of you. Just stay there.” He said, Ethan confused with the choice words of ‘ I’ll take care of you’. Still he sat there, coughing as the heater suddenly turned off.  
“I’m cold,” Ethan whined. When Mark came back with a tea towel he made Ethan take off the ruined sweater. He blushed as he Mark wiped the stains off his black shirt.  
“Why are you so overprotective of me?” Ethan asked, suddenly coming out of his mouth. He instantly regretted it as Mark grabbed the nearest blanket and sat next to Ethan, he felt him lean onto him as they shared body warmth.  
“Because I love you?” He instantly said, the tension for both of them felt like an eternity and was thick. Ethan thrown off by the action didn’t dare to look at Mark. They both went silent.  
“Stop joking with me Mark.” Ethan chuckled, breaking the tension between them, Mark got closer to Ethan. He was basically on top of him as he put down his book.  
“Are you sure about that?” Mark teased, both of them were flustered as their faces were inches away. The younger boy wanted to be somewhere right now, anywhere rather than this as he felt how red he was. The gap was closed in as Mark pressed their lips together, it felt weird but soft.  
Ethan suddenly pulled away from the kiss, biting his lower lip he resisted the urge to run to his room. 

Does he love Mark? he doesn’t think so. Only went around him he stutters and sometimes blushes as he holds his hand or how cute Mark’s face is...  
Dammit Ethan is in love with the Mark and he didn’t even know.  
“I’m sorry!” Mark instantly apologised, he instantly went back to his seat. When he suddenly he got pulled back by Ethan, Ethan cupped Mark’s chin. Their lips connected as Mark played with Ethan’s hair, he held onto Mark’s back as he shifted his position so that Mark could be on top of him. Mark pulled away from the kiss as he sucked on Ethan’s neck, which earned a hitched breath from Ethan. He looked up to Ethan and gave him a short kiss, then resting on Ethan’s chest. Mark can feel the younger boy’s chest slowly rise and fall. He can fell Ethan’s hands, holding on to him.  
“I don’t want to lose you,” He said.  
“Well I don’t want to lose you too, doofus.” Mark replied.


End file.
